One Nation
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: If you love Zuko/Aang then you'll love this. Korra brought New Team Avatar to the time where Aang had defeated the Firelord. Not only that, she also brought back the new Firelord (Zuko's daughter) into the past as well. Now she and her friends must find a way back to their time before chaos erupts. Korra/New Firelord (Zuko's daughter)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING** CONTAINS YURI AND AU-ISH. This is a story I just had to write. It has been on my mind for like days now. This was based on the slash of Zuko and Aang aka Zukaang. This is a Avatar(Korra) and Firelord(Irah Ming- the name I'm calling Zukos daughter.) This is Au-ish by lets say a mile and then some. Now lets get on with the story. Please Comment, favorite, or tell me ideas. Again, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Look I got this okay! No need for worry, I make unforgettable first impressions!" Korra argued to the others,"Do I have to wear a dress? This thing is making me itchy!"

Bolin laughed at Korra's less feminine side watching her bend in awkward positions trying to scratch herself. "Korra you need to stop acting like a child. This is serious business." Tenzin scolded. Korra simply huffed and crossed her arms.

"He's right, we need to treat this with respect."Mako added setting his hand on her shoulder to persuade her into taking this seriously. She soon gave in and put on her best adult face. They walked the Fire nation based hallways taking in all its relics.

"This is where you meet the Firelord, I hope it all ends well." the servant lady said bowing to them the ln leaving them at the door. Tenzin opened the doors entering at his own will.

"Hello,Firelord Irah." Tenzin greeted her with upmost respect which she took kindly to. She sat on a pillow on the floor, sitting up to a low table. Korra was dumbfounded at the beautiful scenery. It was old,yes,but it was a room that told stories of the Fire Nation.

"Korra, come sit with the rest of us. We would surely love your presence." Tenzin said snapping over her trance. Korra sat down with the others and heard giggling. She looked to the end of the table and her heart _skipped_ a beat.

'_she_ is_ so beautiful.' _Korra blushed at her own thoughts trying to mentally shoo them away. Korra took another peak at the Firelord and concluded that she was indeed beautiful.'she_ seems so_ graceful...'Korra glanced at her appearance. She has her black hair put into a bun and wore a black kimono tied with a red belt holding the Fire Nation's symbol. '_wonder how she__ sounds-'_

"Hello, Team Avatar, it is finally nice to meet you. Would you like some tea?" Firelord Irah asked as she poured tea into her cup that sat on the table. Korra blushed once more, everything about this girl made her heart thump in away it never did. The others nodded to the question, it would be rude to turn down the Firelord.

"Would you like some tea, Avatar?" Firelord Irah asked making all eyes on Korra. Korra nodded,"Thank you Firelord Irah, and you can call me Korra." Korra said. It was Firelord's Irah turn to blush.

"Then you may call me Ming." Firelord Irah said a smile on her playing on her lips. Korra smiled nervously, no one had this effect on her except for Mako.

"Well then, Hello Ming. We as New Team Avatar are happy to be in your service!" Bolin said grinning like a mad man. Firelord Irah giggled,"Thank you, Bolin."

"Aye maybe you and Korra can do some firebending together!" Bolin added. "That sounds great." Mako said actually agreeing with his brothers idea.

"Yes that would be great, I would love to." Korra said noticing the shift in the frielords behavior. Tenzin coughed telling the team to settle down.

"I'm sorry but I can't participate in that." Firelord Irah said setting her tea on the table and her eyes fell over to her left not trying to make contact with the others.

"Why not?! It would be awesome!" Bolin pleaded the thought of getting to see the avatar and Firelord bend the elements sound like a dream come true. Everyone looked at her with begging eyes.

"I cannot firebend-"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed except for Tenzin who quietly sipped his tea watching them in somewhat amusement.

"Yes. Its one of my shortcomings but I was born this way so I accept myself for who I am..." Firelord Ira held a sad small smile. The room was silent till Korra decided to break it.

"Its fine, Irah. I would still love to show you my bending and would love to actually spend time with you." after Korra said that she soon blushed deeper. She had used the firelords first name with no permission and practically asked her out on a date.

"I would like that." Firelord Irah said smiling ,that gave Korra some reassurance about what she did was fine. "Come let me show you around." The firelord got up and they followed her around the temple. Korra felt almost at peace, fire had calmed her in a way and this place made her feel warm inside.

Somehow Korra had managed to get herself lost from the others. She walked around the place looking for them, she took glances at the pictures placed on the walls but stopped when she saw an ugly drawn painting of who knows what. She stood trying to find out what was it.

"That's a picture Sokka drew of the old Team Avatar after the war was done." a voice said behind her. Korra jumped up then turned, on reflex she bended the air blowing them back into the wall, making whoever it was knock into some paintings.

Seeing who it was, Korra ran over repeating apologies."Are you okay?" she sat down next to Firelord Irah who was on the floor. "I'm sorry!" Korra seen that the glass on the painting had broke and had made a scratch on Firelord Irahs face.

"Korra, its fine-" Firelord Irah started but stopped when Korra placed her hands on both sides of her face. Korra's eyes were directly on the scratch, gently she rubbed her dumb over it smearing the blood.

"Korra..." it was silent the only thing that was heard was breathing. Korra moved in slowly, she didn't know why but an urge was suddenly coming over her. She was millimeters away from Irahs lips. They brushed against each other, Irah was getting uncomfortable. When she had thought meeting the Avatar would be good but never thought she would end in this position.

Korra finally gave in. She sealed their lips together in a fluid motion, all shyness was gone from her body as she tried to deepen it. Irah closed her eyes feeling the pressure and warmth of Korra. She didn't respond to the kiss but just enjoyed the feeling. Korra broke the kiss moments later, Irah opened her eyes at the loss of sensation. Korra stared into Irah black iris eyes, the moment was a bliss.

Irah was lost for words as Korra stared at her with emotion no one has ever given her. Korra rested her head on Irah's and closed her eyes. " I'm sorry." said Korra as she rubbed her dumb over the scratch on Irahs face.

"Its fine..." Irah blinked then calmly realized that she still had guest in the main room. "Korra lets join the others. I'll have some servants come clean this up." Korea obliged standing up and held out her hand to help Irah up. They walked to the main room in silence.

"Finally we've been waiting on you guys! Wait, what happened?" Bolin said pointing to the scratch on Firelord Irah's face. Mako slapped his hand down,"Ming are you fine? Bolin is sorry for his ,well, stupidity."

"Aye I'm not stupid!" Bolin said puffing out his chest.

Firelord Irah giggled at the brothers squabble. "I'm fine." Irah looked over to Tenzin,"May we speak in business, Tenzin? I think its an appropriate time now since I've got to know all of you. Tenzin and I shall speak in private you all are free to do whatever."

Korra sat beside Mako on plush couch. This was going to end badly, something in her gut told her so. She wished she can go to the past but there was no going back. A new age was here and new villains. Korea looked behind her to see Irah walking with Tenzin. This was wrong. Korea almost felt regretful.

**A/N: I couldn't help it. I saw a Legend of Korra commercial and Avatar the Last Airbender popped into my head mostly Zuko/Aang pairing so I decided to do a same pairing Avatar/Firelord with Korra and Irah. I don't know her real name so I named her after Iroh. I would love it if you comment or fave or follow. I haven't watched the show in a while so if I spelled names wrong I'm sorry but there is more drama to come to this story. And don't ****worry Asami is in the plot not a main character but still in the plot. **

**READ: I'm taking characters so got any OC, tell me! Don't be shy. Lol that sounded funny. Don't forget to comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?"

It was a simple question but it didnt come with a simple answer. What did happen? None of it seemed to make sense so explaining it would be a waste of time. It was just impulse...nothing else but how could she explain that to her master. To her view it was instinct but the kissing was something she wouldn't think of doing yet she didn't think she did what felt right.

"Nothing." It was lie. He didn't ask anymore questions, he knew that when she said nothing she actually means alot happened. He didn't want to push her to tell what was on her mind so he would patiently wait for the truth even if it never comes. The way back to his home was a silent trip. Mako and Bolin went on their way leaving herself and her master. They walked the silent hallways, it was unusually quiet in the always noisy house.

Thoughts came and went in her head about the Firelord. "Tenzin, I have a question." Tenzin looked to her his full attention."How old is Firelord Irah?"

Tenzin gave a thoughtful look then answered,"Same age as you. She had taken her fathers place when he went to travel." When he said that Korras heart pounded. Same age. It made her a little happy that there was no age gap. She wanted to know more.

"Why does her name end in Ming. Like her name is Irah Ming, why?" that had been on Korras mind all day.

"Irah comes from her great uncles name Iroh. Ming comes from the woman who was nice to Iroh while he was imprisoned at Capital City prison. Her name was Ming-Ming." Korra nodded the Firelords name was full of stories, she needed to hear more.

"What's her-"

"Korra if you want to know more about her you can ask her yourself. She will be here later in the week you may ask her these questions. But nothing to inappropriate."

She nodded. She wanted to know everything about Irah for some reason. She walked to her room after thanking Tenzin for the information. She was going to sleep this day off. Everything was okay But that feeling she has is still stuck in her stomach it worried her till no end. Something was wrong somewhere and it was getting closer to her.

Later in the week came sooner than she had thought. She woken up in sleep attire and she didn't have the best morning face. She made it to the living room to be greeted by Irah.

"Good morning avatar, I mean Korra. Did you sleep well?" Korra froze. Her eyes widen staring into the face of the Firelord. This had to be a dream.

" Tenzin and the rest of the Republic authorities just had a meeting. I'm here because he says that you would like me being here." Irah blushed her eyes wandering to the floor. Korea picked up that it was a habit she did when she was nervous.

"I'd love to have you here Irah! Lets go outside so I can show you some of my bending moves!" said Korra, she grabbed Irahs hand leading her to the open training area.

"Wait, shouldn't you change clothes?" Irah asked. Korra wore a white undershirt and blue sleeping pants. "Naaw! Now come on!" Korra said dragging her over to a place to sit.

Korra began a stance one that showed she was about to waterbend. Irag watched in amazement, bending always perked her interests. The way Korra made water appear from air made her excited. She watched the way Korra had turned water back into air it was pure beautiful; the stances and movement. Earthbending was wonders to her it brought questions to her.

Then she Firebended. Something inside Irah sparked, she couldn't firebend herself so watching others usually brought her emotional pain. When she was little she knew she had a power but no bending would ever come out. Watching Korra bend fire made her feel as if she could.

_Dragon _

Irah blinked. She saw it...The dragon. It surrounded Korra, it breathed red fire to match Korras bending. Something breathed on to her back, she turned slowly to see a blue purplish on staring at her. Its glowing golden eyes giving her trembles. What did want? She looked at Korra who bended with precision. '_Can she see them?' _Irah asked herself. Korra seemed normal and didnt pay them any mind. She can't see them.

The dragon that surrounded Korra put its glare on Irah. It waited observing her every move then Flew through her body. The feeling peirced her very being like a sword through flesh. It was uniquely horrific.. The dragon disappeared through her soul like portal. The one around her did the same. The pain never came from this one instead it more of a soothing injection.

"Irah are you okay?" Korra asked she was standing right in front of Irah with a look of worry. "Earth to Irah?" she said snapping her fingers.

Irah blinked rapidly. What was that? Irah shook her head trying to shake what she had just experience from her mindset.

"Ran and Shaw." the names flowed from her lips with ease. She had no clue from where the names came from but they sounded so majestic when said.

"Aye Korra.. Ya here?!" Bolin shouted. Mako slapped the back of his head for being so loud.

Asami shook her head at their mini fights then saw Firelord Irah,"O my Gosh! Ming-Ming what are you doing here?" Asami ran over and gave Irah a hug. Korra was immediately jealous at how close they were.

"I'm watching Korra bend. What are you doing here? And I'm sorry about you're father." Irah said holding Asami's hands. Korra's eye twitched in impatience, could those two not get any closer. "I'm fine, and I'm here to hang out with team Avatar." She said hugging Irah once again.

"You're apart of Team Avatar?" Irah asked shocked and almost jealous of her friend. Asami nodded and giggled. "That's awesome I wish I could be in it."

That was the last straw Korra came in between the two breaking the up. "So how do you guys know each other?" Korra asked annoyed.

"We were pratically raised as sisters!" Asami said scooting over to Irah and they now stood side by side.

"Really? How?" it was Mako's turn to ask questions.

"Her father created machines used in our temple. He always was around and Asami would tag along and that's how we know each other. We spent half of our childhood together." Irah answered smiling at Asami , all good memories passing through their heads.

"Oooh so you guys are like sisters..." Bolin added eyes shining.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah there meant to be." Korra bitterly said and stomped into the house. Firelord Irah looked confused with the others. She and Korra were getting along so well and now Korra didnt want want to be near her?

"Something's wrong." Mako said then followed Korras path to the backyard grounds. Irah followed and so did the others. Korra sat down on the ground trying to concentrate on peacekeeping. Her hands were balled fists that touched in the center of her body, her legs were crossed upwards like Aang had done. She breathed in and breathed out. Peace.

"Korra?" she didnt answer not caring whose voice it was.

"Korra." still no answer.

"Korra, come on talk to us."

"Korra, please. Is something wrong?" it was Asami. Her voice mad her even more angry.

"Korra!-"

"**WHAT?!**" Korra went into Avatar State. Everyone froze, the elements around were thrown all over. Korra's eyes showed anger and rage through their peircing glow. The outside was soon blinded with light from unknown.

"Korra, be calm." Irah said in sooth calming voice. Korra couldn't see her but her voice made it to her ears. Then it went dark. No one saw anything.

**A/N: Yes, I finished this page! Next chapter is when they meet the Old Team Avatar. (Squeals) Now plz comment tell me what you like or don't think is right but say it jn a nice way... And if I get any OC reviews I'll ****use them as minor characters. Oh and this is my first LOK story. **

**READ: This story will contain Zuko/Aang. (Firelord/Avatar times two!) I know you love this pairing. **


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up in darkness.

Korra let her eyes wonder to see nothing but forest. There was something off about this place. Wasn't she with her friends back at Tenzins place? She couldn't move for some reason, she tried but it was like her body locked itself in place. A thought pulled through in her head,'Irah?' Korra felt queasy 'Where's Irah?' she asked herself. Where was the rest of her team.

"I found another another one! Alert Firelord Zuko that unconscious civilians are here. Go now!" It was the voice of a man, he shouted commands to others and seemed to be in charge. Korra felt herself being picked up by somebody she was still half conscious and couldn't tell who it was.

Minutes passed to her, her eyes were now closed and accepted death if that was going to come her way. Everything felt like it was spinning in cirlces. What did she do? Where is she? How can she get out?

Korra went back unconscious, not trying to keep awake.

"Who are they?" Aang asked poking at Bolins face. Zuko grabbed him away from the boy.

"Aang stop that. Let them rest then they may explain what's happen to them." Zuko said eyeing all of them. "We'll alert the rest of the team if needed." Aang nodded and looked to Irah. 'Who is she?' he asked himself, she didn't really give Aang any good vibes.

"She reminds me of Azula in a way." Zuko said noticing Aangs intense gaze on the girl."But in a more peaceful, not possessing anger and rage for her very being." Aang nodded, now thinking about it she kind of did resemble her a bit.

Aang turned his attention to Korra,"This one has unbelievable strength, I feel connected to her. I don't know, she seems...different. I can't shake this feeling that I know her."

"The only one you need to be connected to is me." Zuko said wrapping his arms around Aang's waist from behind. Aang blushed, he absolutely loved the feelings Zuko gave him. "Lets leave them be..." He dragged Aang out the room gently into their 'shared' bedroom. It was Zukos room but Aang slept in there as well so it was basically their room.

Korra woke up once again, the morning sun hitting her straight in the face. She looked around to see Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Irah. She shook her head straight, trying to process what happened. She looked around, it looked like the Fire temple. She yawned and stretched her back creating popping sound. She lightly shook Irah, the Firelord woke up groggily and sat up straight and did the same as Korra.

Irah looked around and nearly died at the temple was not her temple, this one was not as refined or finished as hers. It may have looked like her temple but there were many differences that she was able to quickly point out. She snapped her head over at Korra. "Where are we?" It was a question and a command to tell her where she is.

Korra looked confused,"Aren't we in the Fire Palace or temple or whatever you call it?" Irah shook her head.

"This is not my home. This may look it but its not."

It was Bolin who woke up next,"Hey ladies, what's up?" He streched, moving over to his brother."Yo wake up! Can't sleepin late We've got the Firelord and Avatar waiting on us!" that woke up Asami and Mako.

"Bolin, do you have to be so loud?"Asami grumbled, Mako nodded in agreement. They held their heads in pain from the yell. "It feels like I got hit with bricks and fire last." Mako muttered.

"You guys feel like that too?" Asami asked. Everyone except for Korra nodded. She looked over to Irah for some explanation. Irah held a serious face, this was business time. Her whole poster changed it went from relaxed and playful to serious and calculating. She stood with fierceness in her eyes and confidence in her being, this is her as the Firelord.

"You guys are finally awake!" Everyone turned to see Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Old team Avatar. Irah's poster completely broke down and sure did the rest of New team Avatar.

"This can't be?" Asami gasped in horror then hid behind Mako.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold up?! Are we dead?!" Bolin backed up afraid to be touched by them and near them. "I'm too pretty to die so young!"

Korra's expression was hard to decipher. It was a mixture of shock, fascination, and horror. "H-how did you guys? Are we?" Korra couldn't get her words straight. This, them, everything was out of order. None of this should be happening.

The original Team Avatar looked confused. Aang was the first to speak,"I'm Avatar Aang, I'm guessing you guys aren't from around here. May you tell us why you were unconscious in the woods?"

Irah looked over to Korra wanting her to answer the question. Korra couldn't answer she was still in her unnamed trance.

"Well...Avatar Aang...we...umm" Mako started losing his voice. Yep count on him for explaining. Everyone was staring at each other; Bolin at Sokka,Korra at Aang, Irah at her father, Katara at Asami, and Toph was blind so she couldn't see anyone, Mako was looking down.

"Mmhmm." Irah cleared her throat earning attention,"I'm sorry for the intrusion of your home but this is not our fault. We are New Team Avatar, it seems we've appeared in your time. I need you to believe me, I'm fine if you don't. We just need time here to settle and make arrangements for us to leave." Irah said seriously her Firelord instincts kicked in with a calm facial expression.

Sokka burst in to laughter,"Ha you've got to be kidding me?! Like you guys are 'New Team Avatar! Hahaha" Toph jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Either you're a good liar or your telling the truth." Toph said. Katara didnt look to convinced and pulled Old Team Avatar to talk in a private huddle.

"I don't believe these guys." Katara concluded in the huddled, everyone nodded."I think they're trying to use or something. I don't trust them either." Theh spoke in whispers careful not to be so loud that the others would know. 'I don't get it though, I have a feeling that she's speaking the truth." Toph said, it was something she couldn't just shake off.

Asami moved away from behind Mako and sat beside Irah,"What are we going to do?! This doesn't make since!" she asked whispering so the old Team Avatar wouldn't hear. Irah shook her head and looked at New Team Avatar with a neutral look.

"We can prove it." Irah said out loud. "Our Avatar stands with us right now. She can show you her elemental power. Will you believe us then?"

Aang stood tall and nodded,"We will."

They stood outside in the garden area of the Fire temple. The turtleducks quacked as they swam on the pond. "So which one of you is the 'New Avatar'?" Sokka asked sarcastically as they walked to a clear part of the area.

"I am." Korra said walking behind them all. Everyone turned to get a good look at her then looked forward again.

'Wha_t did I do?__" _

**A/N I hope you guys like this! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Korra stood in her waterbending stance taking aim and shooting ice from air into trees. Sokka clapped a very slow and mocking clap,"So you can waterbend , so what? Katara can do the same." Bolin hushed him as Korra began another stance. This time she began to bend Earth. Old Team Avatar eyes widen, thier mouths opened.

"How?" Katara asked sternly this had to be like a joke or something like a magic show with fog and steam. Aang on the other hand was jumping for joy in his mind, if she was from the future and an avatar she's a an airbender too! Sokka for once kept his mouth shut along with Zuko while Toph felt the ground mold.

Korra didn't answer and presumed with her bending, next came her favorite: Fire. She wields fire with such passion in sadness or rage it can be used to describe anyone who can bend it.

Katara got fed up with no one answering her. She made an ice block aimed toward Korra to trip off her stance off. It aimed at her head almost hitting her right on her forehead, but instead at the right moment Korra bended it back to air. New team Avatar looked to Katara with some sort of non-reliable feeling towards her.

Korra stopped with her graceful bending,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled at Katara who was taken aback by how calm the suppose avatar girl was when bending then how much anger she showed when she stopped."THAT COULDVE HIT ME! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Katara looked to her friends who gave her the look saying to apologize."I'm sorry." she mumbled. Firelord Irah walked up to Korra resting her hand on her shoulder to calm the girl down.

"Its fine, Avatar Korra, I'm sure she didnt mean anything by it." Firelord Irah says taking her hand off the Avatars shoulder. "So do you believe us now?" Irah asked looking at Old Team Avatar.

"Lets say we do for now." Sokka says looking at his friends for agreement which he found. "How did you guys get here?"

"We don't kno-" Irah was cut off by Korra.

"I brought us here." Korra stated. New Team Avatar was shocked, Bolins jaw dropped along with Mako and Asami's.

"How?" Irahs voice was barely in a whisper but able to hear clearly.

"I don't know but I know I did. I'm sorry for bringing you guys with me to this place." Korra apologized looking at the green grass down below her feet.

"Its fine-"

"Its not fine! We're stuck in a different era of time without any way to get back home. How is this fine!?" Korra yelled cutting off Irah once more. Irag smiled at Korra who couldn't see the bright side of the situation.

Irah grabbed her hand making Korra look at her with a blush,"Its a blessing to meet such historical figures as these. And in my opinion it must have been destiny to have sent us to this era."

Everyone stared at the two girls that shared a moment. Katara rubbed her arm awkwardly along with the rest of the group. Aang whistled alerting the two girls to break away.

"So if you're the avatar who are the rest of these idiots?" Toph asked. Bolin faked a surprise gasp,"I am not an idiot nor are the rest of us!" he says. "Yeah whatever idiot." she yawns.

"Like I said I am the Firelord, this is my bestfriend and inventor, Asami, and the two boys are Mako and Bolin fighting champions and friends of Avatar Korra." Irah explains. Aang felt himself cringe, his lover had a child in the future. If Zuko had a kid that would mean the end of their relationship and on with their duties.

"Wait but your a girl?" Sokka stated earning a punch from Toph.

"Girls can rule if they want to Sokka, I thought you learned that already." Katara stated angrily.

"Its fine." Irah said smiling, she saw Korra trying to move away from the group. "Korra where are you going?" she asks. Korea stopped in her track as everyone looked to her with curiosity.

"I'm just gonna meditate, you know, clear my mind." Irah nods.

Korra must be going crazy she could hear the voice of Jinora in her head,"The hells going on?" she asked herself in whispers sat underneath a pink leaved tree concentrating. "Think,think,think." she chants. She could see Jinora looking around in darkness. "Jinora?" she asks reaching for the girl but suddenly she was pulled away.

Korra opened her eyes looking around the area. She's still in the past, Korra closed her eyes. "This has to work." she closed her eyes once more to concentrate.

Aang watched Korra from a distance like the rest of them. "So how does she act?" he asked Bolin. The earthbender scratched the back of his head trying to figure out the right words to describe his friend.

"She's loud,fun, childish, and a little crazy." he said, the avatar nodded. "She's a volcano ready to erupt. The only thing hoping bet back is Irah." the team look to Irah who shrugged shyly.

Aang looked her up and down. 'Shes the daughter of Zuko..." he takes the information in. 'Thats why she looks a little like Azula.' the boy thinks. He takes another look at the Avatar Korra.

"So do you have any siblings?" he asks wanting to know how many times Zuko slet with another woman. Irah shook her head no. Aang wanted to smile so bad but the look Zuko was giving him reframed him from doing so.

Irah moved closer to Asami. If she felt uncomfortable she would always go to Asami for advice. Asami was talking to Mako when she felt Irah move beside her, she could see the girl being shy."How bout we explore the kingdom tomorrow!" she exclaimed to everyone.

Firelord Irah sighed,"I've been through the kingdom many time before what's the difference."

Asami smiled,"You've been through your kingdom not Zukos kingdom!" Irah thought about it, somehow it was her kingdom too but it was a different smiled and nodded. "Yessh!" Bolin jumped up excited.

"Ooh we can do so many things together!" Bolin said squealing along with Asami. The old team avatar looked to each other disapproving the idea.

"We don't think thats-" Zuko started but was cut off by Irah.

"Come on DAD! I'm responsible." She said teasing her teenage dad. Aang narrowed his eyes at the word dad.

"Fine but we must be there with you guys." Zuko said, this time Old Team Avatars jaw dropped in shock. He looked to his team with a face of apology, he couldn't say no to his daughter big eyes. Asami, Mako, and Bolin smiled at one another.

Irah jumps Zuko into a hug,"Thank you daddy!" Aang would have gone mad if it wasn't for his calmness. The girl broke away then ran to Korra to tell her the news. They watched in silence.

"She must be best friends with Korra." Katara smiled she didnt know the full extent of their relationship but she could see that the two girls meant a lot to one another. The others nodded at that. Maybe they were meant to be.

Aang smiled sadly, Zuko had a perfect child in the future. How could he take that away? He looked to Zuko who seemed entranced at his 'new' daughter. Toph turned in Aangs direction, she could feel his vibes, why was he sad all of a sudden. Toph felt an arm wrap over her shoulder. "Sokka get your arm from around me." she hissed.

He quickly took his arm from around the girl,"Sorry!" the two Team Avatars laughed at his apology. "This is going to be fun!" Bolin concluded.

**A/N I hope you love this because I've a got a trick up my sleeve its something you won't believe.**


	5. Chapter 5

"News Flash, News Flash! Team Avatar and Firelord Irah have went missing! Yes you heard it here first! The Team Avatar and Firelord Irah have went MISSING!" the voice on the radio states. All around the Nation you could hear the gasps of civilians. Tenzin sat with his wife and children in worry the avatar doesn't disappear at least not Korra without a heads up.

Kai looked at his teachers in wonder. He had came a week before the Avatars disappearance wanting to learn the art of airbending. He and Jinora had gotten close as brother and sister, along with the other kids as well. He was an ex-thief wanting to change his ways Tenzin took him under his wing and in a week he was family.

"We must go to the Fire Nation to speak with Zuko, he is distraught over his daughter disappearance." Tenzin explained. Ikki jumped from her seat in excitement making everyone scared a little from being abrupt.

"So we can go to?!" She squealed happily, it wasn't a secret that she has a huge crush on the ex-Firelord. She had a dreamy look on her face, something about the man made her squeal.

"Yes, all of us are going. I want you all in my sight." he says sipping on jasmine tea. Ikki sat down still giddy. Meelo stuck his tongue out at the girls making them turn their heads. L

"So, Master Tenzin, what time do we leave?" Kai asks.

"Meelo stop messing with your sisters and we leave when the sun rises." Tenzin answered. Meelo didnt stop his antics. "Meelo please stop." his father said but the boy again did not listen.

"Meelo listen to your father and stop sticking your tongue." Kai sai, Meelo immediately put his tongue back in his mouth. He respected Kai for some reason, he always listened to the older. Truth be told he had a small crush on the tan airbender. Tenzin was surprised that his child only listened to the older boy.

Jinora blushed at how Kai could take over a situation. She loved boy dearly but she couldn't have a relationship it would get in the way of her studies plus she couldn't betray her brother like that. Meelo was a child in love with a teenager, she just couldn't break her brothers heart and it might scar him for life if she went with Kai.

"Hey, Kai you want me to show you a few moves?" Meelo asked across the dinner table.

"Sure kid, if its fine with Tenzin." Kai looked to the man who gave them the wave of approval. Kai and Meelo sped put of the room to the training area. Jinora and Ikki ate in silence listening to their baby brother cry at the loss of Meelo and Kai. The baby seemed to love them more.

Dinner was quicker this time since Korra had left, but no one would dare say it out loud. The press had swarmed the house asking questions no one had the answers when she disappeared along with Asami, Mako, Bolin, and the Firelod herself. Jinora sighed she could feel the change in the universe many things felt off about this.

She slowly closed her door to her room,"I'll have to contact her." she sat in a meditating position on the floor. She had learned in her studies that airbenders could contact another with soul and spirit bonding.

"Korra...can you hear me?" she mentally asked. She could hear talking in the darkness of her mind. It sounded like...BOLIN! She could hear him cheering something about the new team avatar being the ...real? Next she could her Asami and some other girl squealing, she could hear other voices that sounded disapproving and Mako saying something about ...truth?

Jinora searched her mind for a clue that's when Korra appeared,"Jinora?" Korra asks reaching for the girl. The images flooded from her mind, her eyes snapped opened.

Her chest moved with her heart beat. She could hear her brother and Kai playing outside. "What was that?" She asks herself then smiled,"I think I'm a true master." she pays herself on the shoulder. "Lets try this again!" she says determined to finish this fully

Kai raced Meelo on and airball, they both somehow managed to go left and fall straight into each other. Kai laid on top of the airbender who laughed at the stupidity of the situation. Kais eyes widen, since when did Meelo look this handsome in moonlight? How old is the child? Kai asks himself. The tan boy started moving closer wanting to kiss the kid.

Meelo felt his heart quicken in pace as the tan teen laid a hand on his cheek, this is what he had been waiting for. Finally he could have it, the child didnt know much about love but he'll give it a shot. He moved closer as well to Kai to meet him mid way in the kiss.

"You guys should get some rest before we leave tomorrow. You'll need your energy to make it to the Fire Nation." Tenzin said interrupting the two. Kai broke away from the child going a few feet back to give him space.

"Yeah" they muttered sadly.

Meelo was the first to get up and walk away, Kai followed behind at a good distance. Meelo kept walking but stopped at the door,"You know, I know you like my sister and I don't think its right to play with my feelings." he said Kai was going to respond but the boy kept going."My dad won't have to know about this. I'll still love to hang, big brother." Meelo walked inside leaving Kai speechless.

Meelo sadly walked to his room, maybe he could sleep this off. He paused looking at the book that laid on his floor. It was Jinoras.

"Why is- you know what imma read it!" he says taking the book into his hand trying to read the cover. He never wanted anyone to find out about this, but he wasn't good at reading. At almost every letter he has to stop and pronounce, his excuse is that hes just a kid. Plus most words in this book were bigger than the words he usually used.

"Hey! This is a book about mind ba-on-thing!" he says reading it slowly. "Mind Bonding!" he saw pictures and techniques on how to do so. "I could use this to find Korra!" he moves to the floor in a meditating position.

Meelo felt himself become dizzy, his body felt light as feather. It was working! Meelo smiled with his eyes closed. He had read that if two minds become one, you are transported with the other mind. Korra had to be meditating on the other side to let him bond with her. "I'm a fast learner." he said smirking his body becoming mist then poof he was out of the room.

**A/N yessss Meelo! I gave this pairing a chance and I like how they came out. Meelo/Kai is one of my faves now. Meelo is still a kid you guys. Kai is not a pervert he just likes Meelo. (Lol sounded Perverted) Go ****ahead in the comments and tell how weird this couple is, just make it not so harsh and a little encouraging. I'm sorry Jinora/Kai fans this was going to be a chapter on them two but something screamed BE THE LEAF. I just went with the flow.**

** I told you I had A trick up my sleeve! And the trick was Meelo/ Kai! Not really a trick but a surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aang stared in the mirror, he really didnt care much on his appearance but he wanted to look nice to impress the new Team Avatar. He spun around in his flowing robe,his beads around his neck made a jingling sound. He couldn't help but feel a little incomplete something felt missing. The orange tan-ish robe looked graceful and the brown beads showed his peace, though he couldn't name what was missing. Out of the blue, Zuko came behind the unsuspecting boy wrapping his arm around his waist. "Aang you look fine, I'm sure they like you not what you wear." the scarred boy stated kissing him on the forehead.

"Zuko, do you think the others like this?" he turned in his lovers arm facing him. What he really wanted to ask is if Zukos daughter would like this. He wanted to look approachable to the girl to make her feel welcomed not like yesterday. He was mad at her for no reason, it wasn't her fault she was born.

Zuko gave the younger a quick kiss,"Yes, now lets go. The other are waiting on us outside.

"Wait!" Aang said adjusting the crown on the young Firelord, then patted down his formal robe. "Okay, I think we're ready!" he reached for the scars boy hand but stopped when he realized he couldn't let the future Team Avatar see their relationship. He gave a sigh, Zuko knew they had to keep it a secret and was fine with it.

The older gave the younger a pat on the back,"It'll be fine as soon as they leave I'll make you feel like heaven." Aang nodded trying to look forward to the bending he could do with the new Avatar.

They walked to see new Team Avatar dressed in new attire. The avatar wanted to ask where they got them but Irah beat him to the answer. "I had my fathers helpers to get us new clothes to go out into public." she and Asami spun around in there new matching fire nation dresses. The dresses were red with black dragons on them it went down to their feet.

Korra wore an outfit similar to what Katara had wore when Aang had been enrolled in a Fire Nation school. It showed her stomach making her a little uncomfortable to be showing any skin. Mako and Bolin wore a something matching with Asami and Irah; they wore black suits with red dragons on the pants.

The old Team Avatar smiled at the approaching Avatar and Firelord. Katara and her brother wore blue water tribe symbol clothes that matched Fire nation attire. Toph wore her Earth Kingdom colonial outfit; green Kimono with black pants underneath. She smiled feeling the vibrations under Aang.

"Why you so nervous, twinkle toes?" she teased. Bolin giggled making Asami, Korra, and Mako look at him wickedly. Irah let out a giggle herself making all eyes on her, she looked up to see everyone stare.

"Sorry, its just...twinkle toes?" she laughed with Bolin. Aang blushed wondering if he should laugh with them. "I'm good, I'm good!" she gave out a last laugh.

Korra huffed, the Firelord found the weirdest stuff funny. "Can we go?" Korra asked blowing a piece of hair from her face.

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" Aang said a little nervous. They hopped on Appa, the giant animal gave a yawn. "Yip, yip! The Avatar said. This time Korra began to laugh, alright you had to admit yip-yip was funny.

Sokka looked to his team then to Korra,"Ummm, what's funny?"

"Yip,yip. That sounds hilarious!" she couldn't stop laughing suddenly Bolin and Irah joined her then Asami and Mako with a light chuckle. Something about her laugh was contagious. Katara couldn't hold back a giggle along with Toph.

Aang gave a small nervous laugh. He wasn't used to attention like this especially being the laughing stock. He felt a hand grip his. Zuko gave him an assuring smiling saying it was going to be okay. Irah caught them in mid laugh, she saw her father and the avatar talking through eye contact.

She moved closer to Korra resting her head on the tan girls shoulder. Asami moved to Mako entangling their arms together. Irah pulled Korra's head down whispering into her ear. Korra pulled back blushing red. The tan girl bent down whispering something back to the other.

They landed in the middle of the town to be greeted by villagers. New Team Avatar awed at the beauty of the old scenery. The town was lit up in candles, lamps, and other light sources. The town seemed to be having a festival of some sort. "The Moonlit Festival!" Irah exclaimed hugging the nearest thing by her; Korra.

Zuko nodded at his daughters knowledge,"Yes, I'm sure you've studied this?" he asks. Irah nodded, she had studied on hours of Fire Nation culture to become the Firelord.

Irah snatched Korras hand dragging her off into the crowds. The others watched wondering if they should go catch the two but decided to let them have fun. Asami pulled on Mako and Bolin to follow her. The only ones left were Old Team Avatar. Katara, Toph, and Sokka left in a group to find something interesting.

Aang and Zuko smiled to each other grabbing their hands walking out of the festival into the forest. "Zuko,am I...weird?" he asks looking up to his tall lover. Zuko shook his head.

"You're not weird its just that they come from a different time." Zuko stated bending down to kiss his lover.

"But I'm from a different time." Aang stated kissing his lover. He stopped, something didnt feel like it should. Zuko saw his lovers look change.

"What's wrong?" he asks slinging his as around the Avatars waist.

Irah and Korra were crammed into a bush watching the two interact. "Shhh." Irah whispered watching her father kiss the young Avatar. Korra couldn't help but blush at such a cute sight. When Aang started to look around their movements stopped.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed quietly. Irah and her shared a look then nodded, it was time to leave. They had seen enough. The two ran back to the festival laughing like crazy at the thought of being caught.

Irah smiled at her friend,"Hey Korra..." Korra put all her attention on the girl."I wanna get tattoos!" Korras eyes widen then smiled. A little tattoo wouldn't hurt her. Irah grabbed her again taking her to a place to give her a tattoo. That's when Korra stumbled upon a booze (alcohol) tent. Irah was walking around to find a right tattoo tent. Korea walked in trying to make it quick.

**A/N Korra gets drunk? Will Meelo make to the old era? What will Kai do when he learns his lover leaves to the past? What will happen to Tenzins family? All the question will be answered later.**

**I am just loving the Guest named ZERO! **


	7. Chapter 7

Meelo fell out of the sky with a loud dump on the ground. "Ouchie!" he rubbed his head to ease the on going pain. He looked around with a huge smile it looked like somebody was throwing a party! He bets that Ikki would be jealous or Jinora! He smiled his older sister thought she was all that since she was the oldest.

It was dark outside wherever he was. He could see candles and hear instruments play. Meelo started to dance in the woods to the beat of the music. He stopped when he heard voices approach him. Meelo jumped into a bush looking for whoever made the noise.

"I don't know Zuko something's off." a voice said. Meelo perked up at the mention of the ex-Firelord.'Korras in the Fire Nation!' he thought happily. The thought died when he saw them approach.

The teenager had a scar on his face exactly like Ex-Firelord Zuko and he kinda looked the same...Meelos brain finally clicked. "Holy Monkeys and Cheese!" he exclaimed running out of the bush to a crowd of people. He looked around searching for something, somebody he knew. He was in the past! 'Did the mind bonding mess up?' he asked himself, his breath hitched as he saw Korra. He almost choked on happiness.

"KORRA!" he yelled to her. As soon as he called out to her his body vanished back into mist.

Meelo opened his eyes scanning the room. He was back at home, in the United Republic City. He noticed he was still in the meditating position which he left in. The book laid upside down with a few pages opened. He picked it up and read more. He had did everything correctly what happened?

"Wow." Meelo said holding the book to his chest. The young airbender closed his eyes he could see himself becoming a great teacher like the ones he heard about from the grownups. Then he could see his older sister getting in his way and taking over his class. Meelo frowned he does love his sister its just she could be too bossy. Ikki could be his assistant.

The child yawned wanting nothing more but to go to sleep. He crawled in his bed but seen how dark it really was in the room. Meelo sat up dragging his cover with him to his parents room. "Having trouble sleeping?" the boy turned in a fighting stance, but got out of it when he saw it was Kai.

Meelo nodded,"Yeah..." Kai gently reached for the other hands bringing him to his room. Meelo crawled into the sheet with Kai. He really is just a child, a teenager would know the difference going on in this situation. Kai wrapped his arms around the child bringing him closer to his chest.

The smaller airbender was two seconds away from sleep when he felt something warm peck at him in different places. Kai gently placed kisses on the childs face he could feel Meelo squirm in his grasp. "What are you doing?" Meelo's eyes narrowed at the tsn individual. Kai kissed him on the forehead, then his nose, then his mouth.

Meelo pulled away."Yucky!" he spits the taste out of his mouth. Kai licked his lips that taste he had from Meelo made him want more. Kai kissed again more harsh this time and less warning. The child pulled away to be recaught in another kiss. Kai wouldn't give up with this. "Stop!" Meelo begged.

"Meelo." Kai's voice was ragged and hot. Meelo gently pulled away scooting over a few inches on the bed. He turned on his side not wanting to see the hot and bothered teen. Meelo light touched over his lips and smiled. That was not yucky. He went to sleep feeling the blow of warm air on him.

Kai kissed his 'brother' goodnight, praying that Tenzin would never find out about this. He couldn't tell when this had happened maybe the day he came? He remembered harrassing the boy about his age and groping him on the ass when he bent over. Meelo had blew him away, literally, the airbending boy had gotten tired of his comments and blew him into a rock.

The brown-ish black haired boy stepped out of bed to the bathroom to take care of some 'business'. Damn, why did he go for the young ones? Why couldn't he like Jinora but no he had to fall for the second- youngest. All he could think about is that scrawny little body-Damn he's a freak. Kai felt bad for himself, he was practically using this family for their kid.

He finished quietly exiting out of the bathroom to be face to face with Jinora who blushed. "Umm,hey.." he said nervously rubbing his neck.

"Hi.." she said shyling. He gave a little grin the moved out of her way to the bathroom he walked slowly towards his room. He stepped in almost dying from the death glance he got from Meelo.

"What?" he asks as the gaze burns him. Meelo turned not wanting to see is face, Kai on the other hand was trying to figure out if he had woken Meelo up or Meelo had seen him talking to his sister.

The morning came quickly with the family packing for their trip."Is that everything?" Tenzin asks boarding on the bison, his wife sat beside him holding her child closely. Jinora nods and they take off to the Fire Nation. She sat close to Kai they shared a conversation of bison and some jokes making her giggle.

Meelo sat in his fathers lap seconds away from sleep he could hear his mother and father talk about Zuko. His eyes shut, dreaming of the past. He could see Korra, a pretty girl, Asami and the rest of team Avatar. Then he saw old lady! His grandmother but she wasn't old! His eyes snapped opened staring at the blue sky.

"There in the past." he whispered alerting his father.

Tenzin looked down to his son,"What was that Meelo?"

Meelo sat up straight in his fathers lap. "I know where team Avatar is." Everyone snapped their heads over at Meelo hearing his words. "I'll tell you when we head to the Fire Temple."

"Meelo this is important! You need to tell us now!" Tenzin commanded. Meelo shook his head.

"I'm sure Majesty Zuko would want to know where his daughter is and I'm going to be the one to tell him. Don't worry their fine where they are." he states a serious facial expressions present. Jinora felt beaten, she was suppose to be the one to find Team Avatar! Not her brother... Tenzin frowned at his son this was serious couldn't the boy take it seriously instead of acting like a child.

Meelo quietly watched the sunrise the beautiful most peaceful sight. Not noticing he was being watched by Kai. Ikki who was happy for her little brother gave a 'yay' and hugged Jinora out of happiness. Meelo could feel the world shift in a sway direction he closed his eyes. The world could be in his hands now.

He held a blessing of power all he has to do is control it.

**A/N Meelo is my favorite character so I had to give him a strength! Jinora is a bit Jealous of her little brother but is happy none the less! Bring on the DRAMA DUN DUN DUN **


	8. Chapter 8

Korra could have sworn she heard someone call her name when she entered the tent. She looked around and all she saw where people in masks. She shrugged, walking into the tent looking around. Korra knew the smell of liquor well, she had drunk it a million times before. Sometimes council members or Rulers would offer her drinks at parties and curiosity would get the best of her. To be honest she loved the bitter throat burning beverage.

Irah walked in behind her,"Korra,you drink?" she ask walking on the tan girls side. The tent was filled with expensive liquor in honeycomb shape cubbies for each drink. Korea nodded unconsciously searching the room. Irah looked for the owner of the tent, it was an old man. He probably was a collecter. "Excuse me, Sir. Can we get two bottles of Henessy? You know burning berry vsop?" she asks.

The man got up from his chair in the test,"You seem a little young too be drinking." he walked over to a cubby and takes out a huge odd shape bottle and two glasses. "Taste and see if you like." Korra was handed a glass along with Irah. Korra was a little skeptical looking to Irah she saw that the Firelord was tasting without second thought. Korra shrugged then tasted the drink.

"I love it. Can we get two bottles? We have a lot of friends coming over." The old man nodded handing two bottles to Korra. "How much will this be?" Irah asks taking out a huge amount of Fire Nation cash. Korra's eyes widen, when the hell did Irah get that from?!

Irah paid for the drinks and walked outside the tent with a mouth opened Korra. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" she asked referring to the cash. Irah was confused but figured it was the money.

"While you were looking at alcohol I played a card game with some con-men.. I earned thirty thousand thousand dollars. Nothing much." She stated. Korras mouth dropped even more. Okay, she knew Irah was the Firelord and is probably rich as fuck but thirty-thousand dollars?!

Korra closed her mouth then re-opened it,"So how do you feel about you're dad?" she asked hopping not to upset the girl.

"Its fine, to be honest, it was hinted in the books telling of their legend so I wasn't surprised. I just can't believed history is repeating itself." she said.

Korra was confused what did she mean history is repeating itself, she wanted to ask but the Old and New Team Avatar interrupted them. "Hi guys did you have fun?" Katara asked happily. They both nodded the look to a very sick looking Bolin with a green flush on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Korra asked not really interested.

"He ate too many hot snacks and got sick." Katara said shaking at the memory of seeing him and Sokka having an eating contest.

Asami nodded,"I think it's time we all left. Where is Zuko and Aang?" she ask making everyone look around for the couple.

"I'll get them!" Korra said right before Irah who frowned at her. Korra smiled and gave a sheepish shrug. She ran into the crowd the the forest.

_"Spread you're __legs." _

Korra stopped in her track, this couldn't be what she was hearing. She kept quit only hearing whimpers and sensual moans.

_"Z__-Zuko, not here!" _

Korra gulped feeling her hands get sweaty. Oh dear lord, why didn't she let Irah get the two, why!?

_"N__ow." _

_"No!" _

"Why?!" Zuko sounded annoyed with the resisting Aang who squealed when Zukos hand went up his thigh.

"Because!" Aang shouted. Zuko narrowed his eyes wanting more to that answer. Sang could feel the tears at the rim of his eyes. "You're daughters here..." he cried. Zuko was confused then it hit him.

The older hugged him,"Twinkle, I love you. Its just the future came too early for now you're mine. I know it hurts you to see her but it was going to go down like that." Aang smiled at his nickname.

Korra decided to turn around leaving but stepped on a twig alerting the couple. She cursed underneath her breath with quick thinking she jumped in a bush.

"Zuko we should go the others are waiting for us, I believe." Aang said kissing his scarred lover. The older kissed back then broke away hearing another sound. They both looked to each other then to the direction of the noise.

Korra sighed, she was gonna get caught anyway. She popped out of the bush scaring both boys. She had her hands up in defense not asking for trouble,"Look, I know. Don't make any excuse. I came looking for you guys to go home. Lets go." she states turning around walking away

.'Thats right Korra play it cool...' she thinks to herself. Aang blushed then shook out of control. Korra stopped when she heard full blown sobs, she slowly turned praying it wouldn't be what she thought it was. Her eyes widen, it was what she thought it was.

Aang fell to the ground crying. The only person to see him in this state was Zuko, no one else not even his friends. Zuko crouched down telling him everything would be alright. "I'm sorry!" he says to Korra who was breaking down in the inside.

"For what?" she asks walking over to the boy crouching down next to him laying a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Aang shoulder shook as he cried,"I'm failing as Avatar, and y-you seen me.. I-I" he broke down again. "I've got-got Avatar duties that I-I can't complete with.. Z-Zuko!"

Korra sighed, damn why her? The tan girl pulled his head up to look at her. "You are the Avatar and you have done your duties to protect your nation. You have proven yourself to me as an Avatar."

Aang wiped his tears away nodding. "You're right." he says hugging her then hugging his lover. "I just got so emotional, I just wanna impress Irah and I can't be by her cause she is my future fear." Zuko stayed silent seeing Korra was going to talk again.

Korra smiled,"You don't have to worry about Irah. She's fine with you two and she's knows about your little problems. And I'm sure she's not that scary, heck she's not even scary." the Avatars laughed.

"Are we ready to see the others?" Aang nods kissing his lover.

"Lets go." Aang whispers.

**A/N what a bossy Zuko. You're gonna see lemon in your future, how distasteful yet sweet the taste is. So sorry about the late update, people have been really mean lately and I couldn't u****pdate but its all cool now! :) You can comment, fave, or follow. **


End file.
